


Fragile Line

by agentsofsomething



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - 2x08, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption, Skyeward - Freeform, Ward Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: Grant Ward learned his lesson, it was best to stay out of SHIELD and Hydra. The best in the game wanted out but his family isn’t ready to let him out that easy without winning the game. Canon Divergence at 2x08 and 2x10.tw// sexual assault, animal death, self harm, suicide, violence, blood, gore
Relationships: Grant Ward & Grant Ward's Sister, Grant Ward & Thomas Ward, John Garrett & Grant Ward, Kara Lynn Palamas & Grant Ward, Kara Lynn Palamas/Grant Ward, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I typically don’t like to write OCs so I developed a character in agents of shield that the writers never developed. Introducing you guys to Grant Ward’s 19 year old, younger sister Rose Ward. 
> 
> tw// implied sexual assault, animal death, self harm, suicide/suicide attempts, violence, blood, gore

“I should feel sad but I don’t. I don’t feel anything that they're dead. A human life, something that should be precious is gone but if I feel anything at all I’m happy.” She said looking down at the freshly covered grave site. 

It had been a month since the funerals and Rose hadn’t felt one feeling of sadness or depression. She didn’t even feel like she had grieved their deaths. Then again, she had no connection to these people.

Her father was cold, he was distant and she could only recall two conversations she had with him longer than 2 minutes. She was only ever with him for photoshoots, weddings, and political announcements. Rose tried to distance herself from the politics as she got older. She knew she was more than just a pretty face.

Rose was at an age where she understood her father was more enthralled with affairs with women her own age who just wanted him for his money. A part of Rose wanted to be a good daughter and yell but then again she was just sticking around for the money. 

It’s the reason Rose hadn’t dropped off of the face of the earth and never spoke to anybody with the surname Ward again. 

She had more of a relationship with her mother though. Her mother was a complex woman, however a woman who loved her vodka and vicodin more than her children. She was obsessed with beauty and perfection.

Her mother forced her to do beauty pageants just as she had. Rose hated the pulling of her hair and all of the makeup growing up. She would’ve been more comfortable playing in the dirt with Thomas in a pair of jeans. 

However, her mother would never allow that behavior of such a nice young lady.  _ Ladies should always be dressed up, their hair and makeup done, and never have your nails looking tragic, Rose.  _ The thoughts of it now made her sick.

Rose never was the type that wanted to be on display for the whole world to stare at. She would rather fade into the background and just work hard like the rest of the population. However, the money that Mommy and Daddy left her would take care of her for the rest of her life.

That left her with Christian’s death. Something that just left her angry and hurt inside. A part of her almost wishes that she could be the one to kill him. She hated that man more than ever knew was possible but she couldn’t help but feel a weight off of her shoulders with him gone.

There was so much pain there that she didn’t know how to even address it. She knew just pushing it down wouldn’t get her anywhere in the long run but for now, it was just getting her through on her day to day.

“I hope you’re warmer in hell than you were in Massachusetts, big brother.” Rose said patting Christian’s grave before getting up and dusting off her jeans.

“Ready to go, Rosie?” A soft voice called. She looked over her shoulder to see Grant standing there awkward. Even with all of the torment their parents and brother had caused them, Rose saw Grant felt humility about killing them.

If Rose was Grant, she didn’t know if would’ve necessarily felt as guilty. She didn’t know if she would physically be able to do what he did but, she didn’t think she would have a strong emotional hold to the action. 

“Yeah, just hoping Christian is nice and warm. He deserves some time in the warm after all the time spent in the cold.” She said joking as they walked back towards the car. She could see her older brother roll his eyes and shake his head.

“You’re too much.” He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze. “You okay, kiddo?” He asked. Her big brother hadn’t been a part of her life nearly 15 years but it felt like he never left. 

“I don’t know if I’m numb or I just don’t feel anything towards them. Like it’s my parents and my brother I should be sad but I’m not. Hell, I think I’m happy that they’re gone.” She admitted out loud. It felt like a weight was off of her shoulders.

Grant paused for a minute before removing his arm from his little sister to unlock the car. Once they were both sitting in the car. He turned it on. “I’m not one to judge you on how you grieve or tell you how to grieve because we all cope in our own ways.” Grant said buckling up and motioning for Rose to buckle up.

“But?” She asked knowing with her brother he liked to talk in long blobs of words that made her feel like she was back in high school literature class. Her brother just always seemed to find the words that fit the moment. That was something Rose was never able to do

“Give yourself some time, it’s all been fairly recent. Hell, I’m the one who did this and I don’t even know how I feel.” He said, starting to pull out of the cemetery.

“If you don’t know how you feel, why did you do it?” She questioned.

“I don’t know, I was just mad. My name was everywhere. Christian’s name tore up so much pain I forced down. And the fact I literally got sold to big brother… I think I just had a lot of anger so I decided to take it out on them.” He started. “I feel like I might’ve gone too far with killing Mom and Dad but they really weren’t my parents.” 

“I don’t know much about SHIELD but they seem like a band of assholes. Especially after that bitch shot you.” Rose said looking at her nails.

“Well, I did bad things that hurt a lot of people. I don’t blame them for not forgiving me. I betrayed them. It wasn’t pretty.” Grant said clutching the steering wheel tightly.

“That still doesn’t give them the right to lock you in a basement, deny you access to mental health and hand you over to your abuser. That’s honestly just not okay, Grant no matter what you did. I’m sure not all of them are saints.” Rose said scoffing. These so called government agents seemed more immature than her sorority sisters.

“No it doesn’t, you’re right. I won’t lie to you. And no not all of them are saints. But I’m done with SHIELD, I’m done with the trouble of all of it. I just want to move on with my life.” He said looking over his left shoulder as he went to change lanes.

“You’re just saying that because your girlfriend shot you and you’re cranky.” Rose said with a smirk.

“She’s not my girlfriend and who told you that?” Grant asked in a strict tone.

“Kara told Thomas and Thomas told me. I figured a girl had to be involved with how much you were moping around the last two weeks.” Rose said with a cackle. 

“I’ve been moping around the house because I was shot 4 times. That’s not something you easily recover from. Especially when you have a little sister who makes you drive her everywhere.” He said in a teasing tone.

“Don’t divert the conversation, Grant Douglas. I missed 15 years of annoying you, I have to make it all up somehow.” She explained crossing her legs in the seat. 

“Okay, what do you wanna know?” Grant answered, sounding almost defeated. He never put up a fight with her or Thomas. He would never even try to for a minute.

“I wanna know everything. You can find anything you wanna know about me if you google my name but you’re a ghost. Like I don’t know what you’ve been up to for the last 15 years. You haven’t told me anything besides you were in Hydra but you weren’t really Hydra. I know there’s more to it though. You’re too quiet to be that straight forward.” Rose said as Grant sighed.

“So what do you know about the night?” Grant asked, keeping his eyes on the steering wheel.

“You were at military school and Christian did that... _ thing… _ ” Rose was digging her nails into her hand hard. “Thomas called you and you came home. You lit the house on fire when you thought Christian was inside. You did it because of me. You threw everything away for me. It’s all my fault you ended up in a terrorist organization.” 

“You and Thomas, you’re my younger siblings, there isn’t a thing I wouldn’t do for you two. It’s my job to look after you guys and I would do everything again if you two didn’t have to live in pain.” Grant said in a gentle tone.

“That doesn’t mean it was fair, Grant. What happened after the police caught you?” Rose asked.

“Well, I was taken to juvie. I was booked and all of that protocol crap. I was in there for about a day before they brought me into an interrogation room. I assumed Mom and Dad sent in a lawyer to cut a deal for me. Lock me away from the rest of my life? Maybe take a hit on me? Maybe it would’ve been easier that way.” Grant said with a chuckle.

“So who did you meet?” Rose asked curiously. It was moments like this Grant understood their age gap, her questioning nature was still intact like his was, he wished she never lost hers.

“John Garrett. That guy was a real son of a bitch. He offered me a deal though, let him take me out of there, become a real man who could stand on their own, make sure that nobody would ever take advantage of me again. Or I would let Mommy and Daddy and big brother lock me in a jail cell and let me rot.” Grant said swallowing a lump in his throat. “Obviously I chose the former. I was scared, I didn’t want to just be in jail forever. I was weak.”

“You weren’t weak, you were just a kid. You were a kid trying to protect another kid because our parents wouldn’t do their job as parents.” Rose said anger seeping into her tone.

“Regardless, Garrett broke me out of juvie. He left me in a forest, said he would be a few weeks but it was really like six months.” Ward spoke somehow calmly.

“For six months? Alone?” Rose nearly yelled causing Grant to jerk the wheel.

“Well he left me with a dog. And it was 5 years in total. There were sporadic visits but I was mainly on my own.” He said as Rose let out a horrified gasp. “I was okay, I toughened up a lot. I got to learn new languages. I had Buddy, the dog, he was my best friend out there. I miss him a lot. Garrett told me that SHIELD screwed him over, left him to die, so he went to Hydra and they fixed him. He told me that I would go into SHIELD as his mole. I never really thought about Hydra though, I just knew I had a debt to Garrett.”

“Five years later, Garrett sent my application into the SHIELD academy and I got in. So it was time to leave the woods.” Grant said, if Rose didn’t hear the small break in his voice, she would’ve assumed it was a happy end. 

“What went wrong?” Rose asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

“Garrett told me I had to take care of an attachment that I made in the woods. He wanted me to kill Buddy, I couldn’t. I couldn’t do that, Rosie. I couldn’t kill my best friend. I shot up into the air and let Buddy go chase it. He was a good hunting dog, he knew to go in the direction I shot off on. I went back to Garrett thinking I tricked them both. But that dog, that damn loyal dog came back.” Grant said, a tear running down the side of his face. “Garrett picked up his gun.” Grant choked up and picked up his right hand to wipe his eyes.

Rose tried to keep the horror off of her face but couldn’t help but tear up herself. “That wasn’t. It wasn’t your fault, Grant. You were trying to save him. It’s not your fault Garrett was a fucking psycho.” She said putting a hand on Grant’s shoulder.

“I didn’t want anything bad to happen to him. I failed him like I failed you and Thomas.” Grant obviously said, crying. That’s when Rose felt her heart break. She felt selfish to think Grant was an adult and all put together when he was a broken kid on the inside.

“You didn’t fail us, if you failed us, we wouldn’t be here right now. I’m okay and Thomas is okay. That’s because of you.” Rose said emotionally. Her heart felt so heavy like it was going to fall through her chest.

The car was silent for a few moments while Grant tried to catch his breath in between almost silent sobs and Rose didn’t know what else to say. What could you say in a situation this horrific and tragic? 

“I graduated from the SHIELD academy top of my class. I went on to be a rookie agent with Garrett as my SO, that’s supervising officer, obviously. He needed to keep me close and keep a close eye on me to make sure I didn’t defect. I went on to become a specialist. I went in alone on missions, got the job done and got out.” Grant continued.

“Did you ever have to have sex with somebody for a mission?” Rose asked as Grant started choking on his breath.

“I’m not answering that.” Grant said in the driest tone he could manage.

“Sorry it just came out. You can’t help me for being curious. Like you have muscles and stuff so I’m assuming SHIELD used you for that stuff. Like if I could get my hands on a Captain America or a Natasha-“ Rose started as Grant held up his hand.

“Please do not continue that statement. Rose I have no desire to know anything about it.” Grant said with a groan. 

“Sorry, sorry, continue.” Rose said, sitting up attentively. 

“Well after being a specialist for god knows how many years, Garrett placed me on Coulson’s team. Coulson was killed by Loki during the Battle of New York and Director Fury went through great lengths to bring him back. Garrett was slowly dying from the faulty Hydra tech and he wanted me to figure out how Coulson got brought back so he could not die.” Grant said as Rose nodded.

“That makes sense, I wouldn’t wanna if something else could save me.” Rose said twirling her hair nervously.

“So I went in with the attitude to not get attached. I knew who was going to be on the team but I didn’t account for Skye.” Ward said, Rose heard the emotion seeping into his tone.

“Skye’s the one who shot you isn’t she?” Rose asked as Grant nodded slowly.

“She was an unknown variable but Skye’s just something else. When I met her she was smart, funny, god she really pushed my buttons.” He said looking down with a smile.  _ You sank my battleship.  _ “I think she’s the first person I ever loved. The first person I wanted to see me for me.” 

“And she’s not like that anymore?” Rose asked.

“I hurt her. She’s harder now, more like me. It breaks my heart.” Ward said, almost ashamed.

“I’m not gonna say it wasn’t your fault because it sounded like you broke her heart. Did you get involved with her?” Rose asked as Ward sighed. “Grant you cant start dating a girl and betray her. No wonder why she shot you.”

“She shot me because it was the third time I kidnapped her…” Ward said in a low mumble.

“THIRD TIME? Grant. Grant. Baby. This isn’t normal person behavior. We don’t go kidnapping our lovers.” Rose said as Grant groaned.

“No, no let me explain this…” Grant explained the dynamic of being on Coulson’s team from the start. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to fill the emptiness in his life, Thomas Ward joins the story to bring some action back into his brother’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I meant to have this chapter up a couple of days ago but life. I hope you guys like it, please refer to the triggers warnings in the story’s caption!!

“That was a lot.” Rose said getting out of Grant’s truck and slamming the door shut.

“Yes I’m aware, go gentle on my car doors, I don’t need you breaking them on me.” Grant said getting out of the car and locking the doors behind him.

“Well you broke Skye’s heart so maybe you’ll learn a lesson in breaking things that aren’t yours.” Rose said in a joking tone.

“You’re having too much fun with knowledge about my past romance. I told you, I didn’t mean to break her heart and I feel bad about it.” Grant said unlocking the door to the safe house. 

“No I know you didn’t mean to but it’s kinda funny. You two are both in love with each other but she’s stubborn and trying to hide the fact she’s a monster by being Miss Good Agent.” Rose said walking into the house behind Grant. 

“Rose, I don’t think I'm in love with Skye anymore. Yes I have a soft spot for her but nothing past the fact that I trained her.” Ward said, taking off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket.

“Yo, yo, yo, how were Mom, Dad and Douchebag?” Thomas asked strutting down the stairs. 

“Not any deader than when we buried them.” Rose answered dryly. 

“So that was just a dream that Christian crawled his way out of hell.” Thomas said sarcastically. 

“Oh god, Thomas.” Grant said pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

“Somebody seems grumpy.” Thomas said, giving Grant a funny look. “I’m gonna guess that means you got him talking.” Thomas said looking at Rose who nodded. 

“I need a drink.” Ward said walking out of the room and towards the kitchen. 

“You know, now I’m really wishing that I went for psychology instead of genetic engineering.” Rose said, wrapping her arms around her chest. 

“If I knew he was going to unload today, I would’ve come with you guys. He didn’t want to tell you anything, he still thinks you’re that little annoying toddler who used to stab me with markers.” Thomas said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“You guys can’t keep trying to protect me forever though, it was only inevitable that you guys told me everything one day. I knew you and Grant had minimal contact over the years but I didn’t know his life was so shitty. We were living in mansions getting everything handed to us. He was living in the woods with a dog.” Rose said, getting angry. It wasn’t fair. Someone as good as her big brother shouldn’t have had to go through that shit.

“Rosie, I know. It’s awful but there’s nothing we can do about it now but help Grant move forward.” Thomas said placing his hand on her right shoulder and looking down at his younger sister. 

“I wish I could bring John Garrett back from the dead to kill him all over again. God I hope he’s in hell with Christian and Dad.” Rose said with a scoff. “And Phil Coulson isn’t much better. When I meet that guy, he is going to get words from me. You don’t just give somebody to their abuser. I don’t understand how stupid these people are.” 

“I just don’t understand how they’re so compassionless and heartless. Skye betrayed them and Coulson listened to her with open arms. Then he just locked Grant in the basement. That makes no sense at all.” Thomas said, shaking his head.

“However, I do have a question for you Thomas. How long have you been in contact with Grant for and when were you gonna tell me how bad it ran.” Rose said as Thomas gave her a sad smile.

“I was waiting for you to ask this but also nervous of the answer. Before SHIELD fell last year, Grant showed up at my apartment. He told me to watch my back and avoid DC. I knew he was with SHIELD and kinda knew about Hydra to an extent. It made more sense once SHIELD fell. Then I saw him before the funeral.” Thomas said as Rose nodded.

“Are you guys ever going to let me into your little secrets or am I just the little sister who tags along?” Rose asked, trying to keep the immaturity out of her voice.

“It’s not a secret as much as a bad life Grant and I decided you would be better without being in.” Thomas said as Rose rolled her eyes.

“That isn’t a choice that you get to make for me Thomas.” Rose said anger seeping into her tone.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t want you getting hurt.” Thomas said, his tone starting to get angrier. “Because I don’t do anything because I think you’re incapable but because I’m your older brother and it’s my job to watch your ass.” 

“I can look after myself, Thomas, I am an adult for your information.” Rose snarled at her older brother.

“You’re 19. You aren’t an adult. You can’t even legally buy alcohol, Rose. You’re still a kid and I want you to enjoy that time in your life.” Thomas said as Rose rolled her eyes.

“I already did the college bullshit, I was the sorority girl, I slept with people, I drank, I got high, I’m ready to move on to more mature things.” Rose snapped at Thomas.

“Well I’m sorry, Miss Maturity that actually having fun is too crazy for you now.” Thomas said, crossing his arms.

“You’re such a douchebag.” Rose yelled and pushed Thomas before going upstairs to her room and slamming the door shut. 

“You’re such a douchebag.” Thomas mocked and walked in the kitchen to grab a beer. Grant wasn’t the only sibling that needed a drink. He looked into the backyard to see Grant standing outside with a beer in his hand. 

Thomas grabbed a beer from the fridge before joining Grant outside. “Are you done screaming at your sister yet?” Grant asked, looking off at the scenery of the woods. 

“So you’re telling me you heard us screaming from out here and didn’t come to check on us?” Thomas asked standing next to his brother.

“Would you blame me if I said I didn’t really have the energy to get in between you two right now?” Grant asked, still not looking at his brother.

“You told her everything about everything. I thought we we’re gonna do that together.” Thomas said.

“She just started asking questions and I didn’t know how to get out of it. She’s not a little kid anymore, Thomas, she can handle knowing the truth.” Grant said, bringing the beer bottle up to his lips and taking a sip.

“I know she’s not a little kid but she doesn’t need to know. She just…” Thomas paused. “You haven’t been here and I know that’s not your fault in any way but while you were gone it was just me looking out for her. I’m just scared she’s gonna snap from all of the trauma one day.” 

“Rose is strong Thomas, stronger than us and smarter than both of us. Combined. She wouldn’t let herself get to that point. You know that.” Grant said, pulling down one of his sleeves.

“You’re right about her being smarter. I just fw like she grew up so fast and I feel terrible. I just want her to be a normal kid and enjoy her life.” Thomas admitted.

“Well I think with you around she definitely had a good childhood and enjoyed herself. She was lucky to have you growing up.” Grant said with a smile.

“She would’ve been luckier if she had you like I had you. I was 12 when you went MIA, she was 4. She didn’t really know you and I wish she gotta grow up with you.” Thomas said sadly.

“Thomas, I was an awful older brother. I threw you down a well.” Grant said as Thomas sighed.

“Grant, we’ve been over this. I’m not mad. You didn’t have a choice. You were 8 and I was 5. Christian was the major douchebag and you and I were just scared kids.” Thomas said as Grant just shook his head.

The two men stood in comforting silence holding their beers. Neither one knows what else to say. Not knowing if there was anything left to say at this point. 

“Where did Kara go?” Grant asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“She went out to Target I think. She probably wanted real clothes besides all black.” Thomas said almost teasingly.

“We’re used to muted colors, we make sure that we don’t stick out. The last thing any of us want is attention from SHIELD or from Hydra.” At this point, Grant didn’t know who having contact with would be worse. Both groups wanted him dead. Hydra would probably think he was working for SHIELD and torture him. SHIELD would lock him back in a basement.

“I forgot, you guys have all of the secrets of spy life 101.” Thomas said feeling a little stupid.

“Well, yes also but it’s a little bit of common sense. What would you do if you didn’t want to get caught? Just go with the flow and fit into the crowd. I’m not going to run off and play Hollywood.” Grant said, causing Thomas to burst out laughing. “What?” Grant asked.

“Well you have the face for it and the body too.” Thomas said, smirking. “Rosie and I could make a lot of money off of you.” 

“You say that like you don’t have enough of that.” Grant stated not bitterly.

“Mom, Dad and Christian’s guilt money that I have a lot of, big brother. I myself am just a lonely engineer.” Thomas said sarcastically looking at his older brother.

“So making profits off of me is much better than using the guilt money?” Grant asked, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.

“I mean when you word it like that, I don’t feel so good about my little plan now.” Thomas said, shaking his head. 

“You’re such a dumbass.” Grant said like I was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah but you wouldn’t hang out with me if you didn’t secretly appreciate my genius and loving, kind nature.” Thomas said pushing his brother on the shoulder gently.

“Hang out with you? I hang out with Rose. You’re an obligation like taking a cat to the vet.” Grant said without a moment’s hesitation.

“Oh wow, I’m not gonna let that one sting me because we have 15 years to make up for.” Thomas said as Grant gave a smile into the distance, clutching the beer bottle tightly. 

“Jesus Christ 15 years.” Grant said in a quiet voice. “I never thought I would be back in Massachusetts, I always had such bad memories here but now, now that I’m back it feels different.” 

“Well, you aren’t at the house again. This house isn’t tainted with the horrors and the memories that we grew up around.” Thomas said. 

“I would prefer to be in the city but I know it’s safer to be out towards more sparsely populated areas. Less chance of me getting caught but somebody. Or worse getting any of you caught.” Grant said and turned around to walk towards the house.

“Does that mean you’re just going to hide away for the rest of your life?” Thomas asked as Grant paused.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Thomas? Are you calling me a coward?” Grant asked, starting to sound defensive.

“I’m not calling you a coward. I’m just saying you were this badass for how many years and you’re just walking away now. It seems like it’s at an all time chaos and you're living with your younger sibling and your equally mentally scarred but capable friend.” Thomas said, catching up to Grant.

“I’m not running away. I just don’t want to get involved. I’m finally free from SHIELD, Hydra, Garrett. I’m on my own and nobody’s bitch. I like it. I’m relaxed.” Grant said opening the door and walking into the house.

“But you’re not relaxed. Every single day you wake up at 5 am, go on a run and work out until 7:30 am. You take a shower, make the same thing for breakfast and then you act like a grandpa and read. I can tell you miss the hustle and bustle of things. Why not put it to use?” Thomas said walking in behind his older brother. 

“Even if I wanted to join the war, I’m not getting involved. SHIELD and Hydra can tear each other apart. I don’t need to be torn apart again.” Grant said in a haunted voice. “Also even if I wanted to go back, it’s a lot of work I have to do on my own.”

“Who said you have to be on your own?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not going to drag Kara back into the lion’s den with me, I wouldn’t do that to her again after everything that she just went through.” Grant said with a shake of his head.

“Well, you would have me and Ro-” Thomas started but Grant cut him off almost immediately.

“Like hell as I would be that selfish to drag you and Rose down into a hole like that with me. I would never be able to forgive myself if I got you two killed or worse.” Grant said, shaking his head.

“I’m just saying, you wouldn’t be alone even if you thought you were.” Thomas said as Grant shook his head.

“It would take me at least a year to get you to a point where I could trust you in the field with me and at least three years until I would trust you 500 feet away from me so don’t bet on it.” Grant said and put his empty beer bottle into the sink.

“So are you saying what I’m hearing is that this isn’t a no?” Thomas said as Grant began walking towards his bedroom.

“What I’m saying is by the time I could train you the war is going to be over.” Grant said and finally disappeared up the stairs.

“By the time I could train you the war is going to be over.” Thomas mimicked in a deep voice. “Specialist my ass, how hard could this shit be.” 

“How hard can it be?” He heard a voice from the doorway and jumped. 

“You just can’t talk, Kara, give people a warning that you’re standing there. Jesus Christ, that almost took a year off of my life.” Thomas said, holding his chest.

“Yes and you think being a specialist is going to be easy work.” Kara said deadpanned as she took off her eyeglasses and pushed down her sweatshirt’s hood.

“I never said easy but Grant is a little bit of a drama queen. Could you be able to train me?” Thomas asked the former spy.

“Can I? Yes. Will I? No. You’re flakey, unmotivated and you’re jumpy.” Kara said, shaking her head.

“Come on, I promise you I’m not going to flake on this. Just give me one chance and I promise you I can make it worth it.” Thomas practically begged.

“What’s it to you learning how to become a specialist anyways? Are you planning on running off and joining SHIELD.” Kara asked in an almost joking manner.

“No, I’m gonna help Grant take down Hydra.” Thomas said as the room suddenly felt cold and unwelcoming and Kara got quiet.

“Grant doesn’t want to go back towards that, you need to watch your mouth, Thomas.” Kara said, picking up her bags from Target.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to strike a soft spot.” Thomas said, putting up his hands defensively.

“It just.” Kara took in a deep breath. “I never knew how painful it would be to lose my own identity and just be left to find the pieces. And whenever I hear Hydra, I’m scared I’m going to be weaponized all again.” Kara said feeling exposed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up unsavory memories. I don’t hurt people on purpose.” Thomas said softly.

“I know you don’t.” Kara said looking up into his eyes. 

“But if they were gone, you would be safe. You would be free of that having to look over your shoulder and worrying.” Thomas said in a tone that was gentle but there was a force behind the words.

The thought of being free made Kara look off in a different direction. She was contemplating it based on the look on her face. She had a distinct look Thomas noticed whenever someone said something to make her think.

“You would be able to settle down, start over. Have a life, maybe a nice little family.” Thomas said quietly.

“Not having to look over my shoulder every four seconds would be nice but nobody would settle down with someone like me. I’m broken and people don’t want to put those pieces back together.” Bitterness broke through Kara’s voice.

“You know you’re gonna settle down with Grant and you know he’s not superficial. So why not save the world beforehand. With you two, it’ll be done like that.” Thomas said with the snap of his fingers.

Kara took a minute of thinking before sighing. “One week, Thomas, I’m gonna give you a week of training to prove to me you’re serious about this.” Kara said and then walked away.

“Yes!” Thomas whispered to himself doing a fist pump in the air. He didn’t understand what war he had just got himself into but he would with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, drop some feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, leave me some feed back!


End file.
